


Until Death Do Us Part

by Oskenn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Death, Childbirth, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Intersex Character, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mama Loki, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Loki (Marvel), Past Torture, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Thanos Can Catch These Hands, Thanos Is The Literal Worse, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oskenn/pseuds/Oskenn
Summary: I have a few days yet to wander,A few more hard battles to fight.No comfort I find in the daylight,The storms are descending each night.Sometimes I feel tossed and driven,Sometimes I know not where to roam.I’ve heard of the city called Heaven,I’m going to make it my home.----“And as you pointed out,” Thanos gestured around him. “I lost two of my daughters. Two people who I would like to replace, and that, little god, is why you are here.”For a second Loki didn’t understand what he was saying, but then, his brain started to catch up with him.“No-“ he choked out.“A child with my strength and power, and your magic and resilience, will be one of the most fearsome warriors in the universe.” Thanos smiled cruelly as he advanced towards Loki, who was now crawling backwards.Loki felt himself shaking his head frantically “No,” he whispered, “No I won’t let you.”Thanos’ smile widened “I don’t need you to let me.”





	Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Right, right off the bat I'm giving out a major trigger warning for sexual assault. There will be graphic scenes and it will be an important part of the story, if this will upset you then please do not read ahead, i don't want to trigger anyone (because that shits not fun, trust me)
> 
> Second, this is not a nice fic. Will there be fluff? Yep. Will there be mama Loki? Fuck yes. But this is still a horrible fic, it is not nice, it is painful, and it makes me sad. But hey! Loki and his kids!
> 
> Thirdly, this fic does not romanticise sexual assault at all (that shits nasty) however, this fic does contain Loki suffering from Stockholm syndrome. It is not a good relationship, it is not meant to be seen as a good relationship. It is abusive and awful. Loki is not in a good state of mind here and doesn't understand whats being done to him, this is all told from Loki's point of view and he's a wee bit unreliable, so what may seem like good moments is actually Thanos still being a massive dick.
> 
> This was also inspired by Xyanide's fic, Oblivion https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470590/chapters/33429126

Loki groaned and stirred slightly, he felt his eyes shift underneath his eyelids but couldn’t find the energy to open them. A dull ringing deep within his ears echoed throughout his head.

He winced and tried to move his arms, but they were too heavy, all he succeeded in was dragging them across the cold metal floor and sending spikes of pain through his joints. His chest rose and fell rapidly, he could feel his breath whistle through his throat painfully, it felt as if thousands of tiny needles were stuck in his windpipe.

As his ears adjusted, he could hear a soft panting noise that he quickly realised was coming from himself, as his lungs wheezed and whined as he struggled to get enough air.

Slowly, Loki managed to open his eyes, at first his sight was blurred and unfocused, but soon enough he managed to make out small details. The murky grey above him slowly sharpened to reveal a high-roofed ceiling lined with cold blue lights, windswept pillars arched over him and tinted windows to his right.

He grunted softly, squeezing his eyes shut and sniffed, detecting scent of dust and metal and the crisp cold that could only come from the deepest regions of space.

A movement to his right startled him and he peeled his eyes back open, glancing over to see a silvery pale face with wrinkled skin pulled taut over harsh bones. Reptilian blue eyes started back at him, the glints of ice piercing at him through the murk. A name danced on the edge of his mind tauntingly and Loki felt a deep dread begin to swell in his stomach.

“He’s nearly there.”

A snide voice like a knife skating over marble rang through him as the ringing began to cease. Slowly more and more of his senses returned to him and he kicked out with his legs, this time managing to draw his knees up so his feet were resting flat on the floor. He huffed a breath, grateful to find that breathing was slowly coming to him easier.

“Ebony, check his vitals.” The same voice again, Loki watched as the creature near him started to approach with quiet footsteps. Ebony, where had he heard that name before?

Ebony.

Maw.

_Maw_.

The Black Order.

_Thanos_.

Without warning, the memories slammed into him like a flood, Sakarr, Ragnarok, the Statesman, _his brother-_

Loki shot upward so quickly, he nearly collided with Maw. He kicked his legs out in a panic and felt his hands skid over the floor, he took deep gasping breaths, as if he’d just come up for air after being held down underwater. He twisted his body trying to get up, but his legs betrayed him, and he collapsed in a heap. He breathed raggedly against the floor, only now sensing the deep rumble of vibrations from an engine. Great, fucking _great_.

A heavy footfall made him twist round, only to lock onto small blue eyes that made him freeze in place.

_No, no, no, no, this can’t be_.

Thanos smiled coldly from where he stood, no longer donning great swathes of metal armour or a helm but still somehow looking more terrifying than ever.

Loki felt the hair rise on his neck and a shiver run through his spine, but it wasn’t because of Thanos. Instead the feeling of something utterly _wrong_ seemed to pierce him. Something wasn’t right, it felt like a joint out of its socket or a fish out of water. Something that didn’t flow with right with the universe. Something unnatural.

With trembling hands, Loki slowly felt along his neck, several thick scars ran across it and as his finger tips brushed across rough skin, Loki could remember the sharp bite of the gauntlet wrapped around him, squeezing, _crushing_.

_I’m supposed to be dead_.

And he _did_ die, truly this time. But unless this was a very cruel form of Helheim, he was clearly alive again, but why?

Loki jumped as his hands found metal and he blinked in surprise as he traced along a thick metal collar, he could feel layers upon layers of complex mechanisms linked together and a link located at the front. He groaned internally.

Loki lowered his hands and his eyes flickered around to the others. He was in the centre of a semicircle, surrounded by the Black Order, and they, like him, seemed to bore new scars.

Ebony Maw was covered in spider web-like thin scars, trailing over the entirety of his body, yet not too noticeable compared to Proxima Midnight and Cull Obisdian. Both were covered from head to toe in thick scars, mottling and distorting their features, and Obsidian was missing an arm. Corvus Glaive did not seem to bear any mark, yet the front of his armour was twisted and ripped, most likely due to something having gone through it.

Loki turned to stare back at Thanos, who bore no scar and who’s armour seemed unblemished.  The titan advanced towards him, and with each step, the dread inside Loki grew.

As he stopped a few feet away from Loki, the god somehow found the courage within himself to speak up.

“How am I here?” His voice came out damaged and broken, it rasped against his throat and sent Loki into a coughing fit.

Thanos rose his hand up and Loki felt his heart sink to his stomach when he realised that Thanos had _all six stones_.

Something must have showed on his face because Thanos let out a chuckle.

“Did, you truly believe you could win, little god?” He rumbled, smiling as he traced over the stones with a finger. “You are still as foolish as the day when we first found you, all alone and lost in the void, and what you did for the family that abandoned you…” Thanos leant forward and sneered at him. “Was it worth it in the end, little god?”

“They never abandoned me.” Loki heard himself mumble. “You lied.”

Thanos laughed, a deep, grating laugh that haunted Loki in his darkest nightmares.

“I speak the truth, your brother tossed your body to side before it even grew cold, just like he had tossed you into the void all those years ago. Yet, you still rush to defend him.” Thanos cocked his head to the side and smiled. “I see all the lessons I spent time teaching you have been forgotten.”

Loki ignored the voice inside him screaming at him to stop. “He didn’t abandon me,” he whispered. “I let go.”

Thanos smiled sadly at him. “Oh Loki, what have they done to you?”

Loki shook his head and tried to back away, he didn’t want this, he knew what was happening, he couldn’t go through this again. He wouldn’t.

He swallowed harshly. “Why am I here? What do you want from me?” Thanos had no use for him anymore, Loki couldn’t understand why he had revived him.

Thanos turned to walk around the Black Order. “As you can see, all my children gave the ultimate sacrifice to save the universe.” He gestured to the scars on all of them. “I brought them back to see the joy of what a grateful existence looks like, to look out and see harmonious worlds.”

Loki closed his eyes. _He did it, by the norns he actually did it._

It was then, with horror, that Loki realised it was not dust he had smelt earlier.

“Not all of them though.” Loki said, hardly being able to believe how bold he was being.

Thanos narrowed his eyes and Loki felt fear shoot through him. His breathing quickened as Thanos began to walk back towards him.

“That, Asgardian, is why you are here. I hope you remembered the promise I gave you?”

“But- I gave you the tesseract! I upheld my end of the deal!”

Thanos snarled and _norns_ it was _so much worse_ than his smile. “Yes, you did, six years late. And if I remember, the conquest of Earth and the retrieval of the other stones were part of the deal. The part of the deal you failed to uphold. You did nothing but cost me soldiers, time and a stone.” He snapped his jaw shut at the end like a sharp guillotine and Loki felt his breath still.

“Now tell me Loki, what did I promise you if you failed?”

_You think you know pain?_

“And as you pointed out,” Thanos gestured around him. “I lost two of my daughters. Two people who I would like to replace, and that, little god, is why you are here.”

For a second Loki didn’t understand what he was saying, but then, his brain started to catch up with him.

“No-“ he choked out.

“A child with my strength and power, and your magic and resilience, will be one of the most fearsome warriors in the universe.” Thanos smiled cruelly as he advanced towards Loki, who was now crawling backwards.

Loki felt himself shaking his head frantically “No,” he whispered, “No I won’t let you.”

Thanos’ smile widened “I don’t need you to let me.” And with that, he looked over Loki’s shoulder and gave a curt nod.

Loki felt hands gripping him and pulling him up, they began to drag him towards the centre of the room while Loki thrashed like a wild animal. He twisted round and sank his teeth into an arm and felt a surge of satisfaction when they pulled back with a cry. He felt a strong hand in his hair and he was yanked forward, Loki kicked out with his legs but to no avail.

He was thrown to the floor and he desperately tried to call upon his magic, a dagger, _something_. But what should’ve been a steady flow of sedir was blocked, halted. Loki sensed the collar whirr around his neck and felt it tighten, not enough to hurt him, but enough that it made him uncomfortable.

Thanos raised his hand and the reality stone flamed to life. Loki felt his clothes sift and fall away, he desperately clutched at them but it was useless, all he could do was watch his last defence crumble to ash in his hands.

Loki wrapped his hands round his now naked body, trying to cover himself the best he could as Thanos came closer. Loki hissed under his breath and looked up through his hair to glare at the titan.

“My brother won’t let you get away with this.”

“Your brother,” Thanos said coldly, “Is dead. I crushed his skull within my hand and watched his brain splatter across the floor. There is no one to save you.”

Loki stared at him. No, it couldn’t be true, Thor doesn’t just _die_ , even Loki didn’t manage it.

“You lie.” He whispered.

Thanos crouched down and cupped Loki’s jaw in his hand. “Who are you trying to convince little god? You are alone, there is no Asgard, no aseir, no Thor. All you have now is me.”

Loki wrenched his head from Thanos’ grasp. “No.” He choked out, he couldn’t be the last one left, he _couldn’t_ , he’d know if he was.

_Yet, you’re not one of them are you? So how can you tell?_

Loki turned back to face Thanos, he glared at those cruel light eyes and let out a low snarl.

“I won’t let you do this, I’m not just going to let you _use_ me.”

Thanos laughed at that and Loki flinched away at the sound. “I clearly remember you saying that to me last time and look what happened.”

“I’m stronger now, I’m not some weak-minded _argr_ you can just _fuck_.” Loki spat at him, he knew he was on dangerously thin ice here, but between being used as a broodmare or death, he’d go for the latter.

Instead of fury, Thanos seemed… _humoured_. He lent forward and Loki felt his hot breath wash over his face.

“I guess we’ll find out soon won’t we little god?” He raised his head. “Get out.” Loki blinked in surprise, at first thinking Thanos was talking to him, but he was soon alone with the titan as the Black Order members slowly trickled out of the room.

Thanos leant forward and pushed Loki backwards. The god fell with a large _thump_ onto his back and his body froze in shock as he watched Thanos climb on top of him, he let out a whimper as he stared up at the titan. His body refused to move, to do _anything_ , all he did was lie there like some _whore_.

Thanos smirked down at him and reached to stroke he side of Loki’s face, trailing down his body and down to his hips, where he wrapped one large hand around the much smaller man’s waist.

Loki’s hands flew up and he tried to push against the titan’s shoulders, but all it did was emit a small hum from the man on top of him.

“Stop.” Loki whispered pleadingly.

He should have known that begging did not work on the mad titan. Thanos merely reached down further and slid a hand between Loki’s legs. Loki felt the hand trail over his thighs and snake under his cock, he gasped as Thanos suddenly wrapped a hand around Loki’s balls and fondled and pulled on them. Loki heard himself whine as Thanos played with him and with horror, felt the beginning stirs of arousal in his stomach.

Loki kicked out lightly, but his body still seemed frozen in shock. He stared up at Thanos and shook his head, desperately trying _anything_ to get out of this hell, but as the titan’s hand reached down further and brushed against the lips of his cunt, the god’s body finally spurred into action.

Loki let out a screech and his back arched as he lashed out. His hands flew up to claw at the titan’s face and his legs kicked at Thanos’ chest, trying to shift the mass on top of him. Thanos growled as Loki landed a well-placed kick on his stomach and his hands flew up from around Loki’s crotch to grasp at the gods leg. He held one hand underneath Loki’s knee and the other just above his ankle and _pushed_.

Loki realised what was happening and tried to pull his leg away, but it was too late. He was forced to watch the bone in his leg snap and jolt forward as a crack echoed in the empty room, only accompanied by the pained scream Loki let out.

He howled and thrashed as his leg throbbed agonisingly, he could feel that the break was close to the surface, but the bone didn’t pierce right through the skin. Small mercies.

Loki found himself being forced to still his movements in fear of jolting his broken leg, less he wanted to feel the two pieces of bone grind together. He cursed Thanos under his breath as the room swirled around him and he felt sick with the pain.

Loki panted, already feeling worn out as he gazed at the beast on him. He knew there was no way out, no escape, no trick he could pull off. This was happening to him.

Thanos was going to rape him.

Loki let out a sob at the realisation as Thanos’ hand resumed its original position between Loki’s legs again. Thanos grinned at the shaking mess beneath him and let out a rumble of laughter.

“Is that that all you can do Loki?”

Loki sobbed and shook his head violently, but he didn’t know what to do. He was trapped.

He gasped as he felt something dry probe his entrance and unwillingly let out a strangled whimper. He pushed weakly with his hands against Thanos’ bulk, but the hopelessness of the situation and the pain in his leg made his hands tremble and he couldn’t find the strength get Thanos off him.

The finger disappeared from his cunt and Loki relaxed slightly, only to start again when he felt cold lube being rubbed against him.

Loki gasped as he felt the finger return, but this time it slipped in without resistance. The thick finger reached deep into his hole and Loki squirmed at the pressure.

“Please Thanos, I’ll do anything, just stop this.”

But Loki received no compassion, only a second finger entering him. Thanos slowly began to scissor him open and Loki hated how he felt himself wet and stretch under the titan’s hand, as if he was somehow _enjoying_ this.

Loki had always hated his second gender, was ashamed of it, _loathed_ it even. He knew he was different even when he was very young, and as he grew up, it only worsened. He knew it was normal for his true race, as jotun’s were classified as a ‘true’ intersex species, but it didn’t comfort Loki. In fact, it made him hate his body more.

He had never hated it more than he did now.

Thanos’ fingers moved and probed within him and Loki couldn’t help but let out a small grunt at the feeling of another finger breaching him. Thanos began to move the fingers in and out and Loki gasped as he felt himself get wetter and wetter as Thanos easily loosened him up.

Loki let out a sigh of relief as Thanos pulled his fingers out, but it was short-lived. Loki stiffened as he heard pants being unbuckled and pulled down and he desperately turned his head to the side, willing himself not to look.

A strong hand twisted itself into Loki’s hair and he winced as his head was forced back round to look at Thanos. Without meaning to Loki’s eyes dropped down and he couldn’t help but stare at Thanos’ cock.

The thing was _huge_ , easily the length of Loki’s forearm and was already hard, with precum leaking from the tip. It was dark, with throbbing veins and was one of the most terrifying things Loki had ever seen.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, snot starting to leak from his nose from the tears. He sensed Thanos shift even closer and felt the head of the titan’s cock against his entrance. Loki felt his own cock begin to swell and a small hum of pleasure ripple through his body.

Thanos pushed in with a small thrust and Loki gasped as the head of Thanos’ cock slipped into him. His hands flew up to Thanos’ shoulders again and he grabbed them tightly, digging his nails into the bare skin. Thanos didn’t seem to either notice or care as he gave another, harsher thrust and Loki whined as the cock forced his way deeper into the jotun’s vagina.

Thanos pulled back a little and then thrust into him again. And again. And again. Each deep thrust pushed Loki back along the floor and sank the cock deeper into the god, who mewled as he felt the inside of him burn as the penis moved in and out roughly.

He started writhing again, trying to slip away from the titan’s grip, but the movement only jolted his injured leg. Loki gasped as the two bones shifted in his leg and groaned at the pain, letting his head fall to the ground with a thud.

“It’ll hurt less if you don’t try to fight little god.” Loki hated how he was right. Half of him was screaming to run away while the other half told him to stay still and just take it.

Unfortunately, it was the stubborn part of him that won out and Loki tried to get away again. He pushed against Thanos’ shoulders, trying to push himself away from the cock that was rapidly reaching further and further into him. Thanos’ eyes flashed and that was the only warning Loki got before he was hit.

He felt his nose crack and his head slammed to the side, blood pouring from his nose into his mouth, mixing with the snot and tears on his face. He blinked, his head ringing before coming back round as Thanos’ gave a particularly painful thrust.

Loki gasped loudly as Thanos pushed harder and harder into him. Loki’s own cock was fully hard now, resting against his stomach and leaking pre-cum onto his belly. Thanos’ cock was about three quarters into him, and Loki had no idea how he was able to take that much. He choked a sob as he realised it was probably down to his frost giant heritage.

Thanos reached down to suck on Loki’s neck. Loki squeaked and had to stop himself from leaning up towards him. Thanos thrusts were sending more and more spikes of pleasure up through Loki’s body now, and through the pain and humiliation, Loki felt the pleasure in his stomach begin to swell.

Thanos moved his head to bite hard into Loki’s shoulder, Loki winced as he felt blood trickle down his arm as Thanos moaned and sucked on him.

Thanos thrust even deeper and without his consent, a moan spilt from Loki’s lips. Horrified, he heard himself moan again and felt his legs wrap around Thanos’ hips.

_No, no, no why is this happening?_

But Loki’s body wasn’t his own as he felt his cunt clench hard around Thanos’ cock. The pressure in his stomach grew to unbearable lengths and his cock swelled painfully. Loki’s back began to arch, and he felt his body begin to rock in time with Thanos’ movements.

Thanos leant back and pulled Loki’s hips up. His speed began to increase faster and faster as he held onto the smaller man’s hips so tight, Loki could feel bruises begin to form underneath the titan’s hands.

Loki mewled and his hands flew out to the side to try to grab a hold on the smooth floor. His broken leg dangled painfully and with every thrust, it sent a stab of pain through Loki’s body.

Loki moaned loudly as Thanos pounded into him, the titan smirked at the sounds he was making as he ran his light eyes over his prisoners’ body.

“You see you little- whore? This is where you are- meant to be. Subservient- under my hands.” Thanos panted between thrusts. “You like this don’t you little god?”

Loki shook his head frantically. He hated this, he hated all of this.

Thanos laughed at his reaction. “Listen to yourself Asgardian, listen to the sounds you’re making.”

Loki wept as he heard the pleasured moans and grunts that passed his lips despite him not wanting them to. He mewled and moaned and cried out like a whore in a brothel, not as if he was being _raped_.

_Why am I sounding like this if I’m not enjoying it?_

His cunt clenched hard around Thanos’ cock, but this time it was accompanied by the pressure in Loki’s stomach finally relenting. Loki arched his back and howled as wave after wave pf pleasure ripped through his body. His orgasm rocked him, and he squeezed Thanos hard with his good leg as he came all over his own stomach and through his cunt onto Thanos’ cock.

He sagged against Thanos’ hold as his orgasm faded, but then jolted as he felt something warm fill his insides

_No_ , Loki thought, _please, **please** no._

Thanos held himself inside Loki for a while, letting his seed settle inside the young god. Loki could feel it run down his legs and pool underneath him but despite it all, he relaxed slightly. It was over.

Thanos ran a hand down Loki’s body, cupping his ass possessively and stroking the small dip in his hip. Loki looked up at him through his eyelashes and growled, bearing his teeth like a wolf.

“Fuck you.” He breathed.

Thanos’ eyes flashed and suddenly Loki was flipped onto his belly. He froze for a second, listening to Thanos’ heavy breathing as his hands trailed all over Loki’s body.

“There were many reasons I chose you Loki.” Thanos rumbled as his hands came to a stop on Loki’s ass cheeks, he pushed them apart and Loki whimpered as he felt the tips of Thanos’ thumbs in his arsehole. Thanos leant over Loki so his breath washed over Loki’s back as he spoke.

“I did not want to breed a random little whore.”

Fresh tears spilled from Loki’s eyes as he felt the cold lube being applied to his backside. Thanos rubbed it all over him before slipping a finger in, moving in and out the same way as he had done to Loki’s cunt.

_No_ , Loki thought, _why are you doing this? There isn’t any point, I can’t give you a child like **that**_.

A second finger joined, and then a third. Loki pulled his arms up to his head and sobbed into them. The reality of his situation, that he wasn’t going to just be _bred_ , but fucked and played with like a toy, came crashing down upon him.

Loki wailed as Thanos pushed his fingers deep into him and stretched him. Unlike the first time, he did not yield as easily, and Loki didn’t know whether to be grateful about it or not.

The fingers disappeared and Loki braced himself for what he knew would come next. He felt the head of Thanos’ cock force its way into him for a second time, but this time the titan was met with much more resistance.

Loki was so much tighter like this and it hurt _so much_ , he screamed as Thanos gave a huge thrust, shoving his cock down Loki’s too-tight hole and it felt as if he was tearing Loki up. Thanos thrust in and out with huge movements, not caring how the man beneath him screamed and writhed in pain.

Loki couldn’t even get any pleasure out of this, it just _hurt_. Thanos was far too large and Loki couldn’t take him the same way he did before. Loki’s body was just a mess of pain, from the throbbing in his cunt, to the stabbing in his arse to the screaming in his leg.

“Stop,” Loki begged into his arms “Please, _please_ stop.”

But Thanos once again ignored him and instead grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled him upwards. Loki felt warm blood trickle down his legs as Thanos pushed deeper and deeper into him, grunting with pleasure at each thrust.

Thanos hooked a finger round Loki’s collar and pulled his head upwards, forcing Loki’s body to bend backwards unnaturally far.

Loki choked and gasped for breath, his hands frantically scrabbling around the collar but to no avail. His naked knees screamed in pain as they were pushed against the ground with every thrust, he felt the top layers of skin tear away from the friction.

Loki’s cock remained hard and flushed against his belly, a mockery of arousal as the larger man pounded into him from behind. Soon, the sharp smell of copper mingled in the with sweet stench of sex in the air and Loki felt his body slump in Thanos’ grip, driven past the point of exhaustion.

It felt like hours but finally, Thanos’ thrusts grew more frantic and erratic, marking his climax.

At the last second though, Loki felt him pull out and the damned bastard came all over Loki’s back and head. Loki felt Thanos’ cum soak into his hair and he let out a pitiful whimper as he felt the dark locks stick to his neck.

Thanos let go of his collar and Loki slumped into the ground into a boneless heap. He peered through his filthy hair to see Thanos smiling proudly down at him.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it Loki?”

Loki could barely breathe, let alone speak. All he could manage was a strained whimper in response.

Thanos reached down and brushed Loki’s hair out of his face. Loki stared up at him with glassy eyes as the titan crouched down next to him, gently tucking a lock of hair behind Loki’s ear.

“Now I wouldn’t have had to hurt you if you were good for me.” His eyes flickered over Loki’s broken nose and leg. He cupped Loki’s jaw and ran a thumb along it, a stark contrast to the roughness he’d displayed only moment earlier. “If you do what you’re told it will be much easier for you.” He advised, and Loki whined at the promise of more pain in the future.

Thanos ran his eyes back over Loki’s filthy body and chuckled, before grabbing his arm and trying to pull Loki to his feet, but the gods legs merely buckled beneath him. Even if Loki’s leg was not broken, he doubted he would have had the energy to stand. Thanos sighed in annoyance and scooped him up bridal-style, Loki whimpered and tried to push against Thanos’ chest with shaking hands but he was far to exhausted to put any strength behind it. Loki sagged against Thanos’ chest in defeat as the titan carried him out of the room.

Loki was carried down long hallways, he could hear chitauri warriors jeering and taunting at him, but he couldn’t find the energy to care. His head sagged weakly against Thanos’ arm and if Loki closed his eyes, maybe, just maybe, he could pretend to be in the arms of someone else.

After what seemed like an age, Thanos finally came to a stop and Loki heard him bark a command to someone. He heard a door unlocked, and Loki counted about eight different types of locks before it swung outwards. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter as Thanos carried him in to the new room.

He was deposited on a bed and Loki couldn’t help but flinch. Norns was Thanos going to do it _again?_ Loki’s arms were pulled upwards and he felt the familiar feeling of shackles being placed around his wrists, but when Thanos let his hands go, Loki found they remained high above his head.

Loki pulled gently and found restraint, along with the sound of chains clinking, and realised he was chained to the wall by his wrists. The sound of a door slamming and locks whirring into place startled Loki enough to open his eyes.

Loki blinked and looked around the room. It was fairly sized for a bedroom, and very large for a cell. It was rather bare, across Loki was a wall with a toilet and sink, along with a full-length mirror. A wide door took up most of the other wall and just by Loki’s bed, part of the wall was lined with floor to ceiling tinted windows.

A small round table was next to the bed Loki lay on, which, Loki noted, was far too large for a being of his size. It was also bare, no sheets nor pillows, just a plain mattress. He lent back against the mattress and saw that above his shackles was a cabinet, which Loki didn’t have a clue as to what it held.

The room was lit by a single bulb and was made out of the same dark grey metal as the rest of the ship. Loki realised with a shudder that this was to be his new home. His new cell.

Suddenly the tears started, and Loki couldn’t stop them. His own cum, and that of Thanos’, was starting to dry on his body and in his hair. He sobbed loudly as he felt the filth congealing on his body.

He was trapped, in the hands of his greatest enemy who intended to _breed_ him and fuck him for the rest of his miserable existence. There was no deal he could agree to, no torture he could yield under, no bargain he could muster up.

And there was truly no one coming for him this time. Frigga was dead, Odin was dead, Thor was de-

Loki shook his head. It couldn’t be true it _couldn’t_.

Yet, Thanos had succeeded in destroying half the universe, he’d succeeded at resurrecting five people. He’d succeeded in holding Loki down and-

Loki wailed loudly, not caring if anyone heard him. He hated this, he hated Thanos, he hated his own body and how it had reacted. He hated how in such a short space of time, his life had change so quickly.

He lay there, crying in the far too-big bed. Wishing that he had not attacked Thanos on the Statesman, that he never left Sakarr, that he had perished in the void all those years ago.

He wished Thanos chose someone else. He wished he’d never been born.

_He will make you long for something as sweet at pain._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst.
> 
> Also that's the first smut I've ever written and I feel like I need to take five showers.


End file.
